


【盾冬】冰雪与灰烬

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 是之前的点梗：【末日】【黑盾】【医生护士】CP：白盾(史蒂夫)/巴基(詹)+黑盾(罗杰斯)/詹姆斯(冬)有怀孕生子情节(如果会有后续的话orz)，非ABO，注意避雷【黑盾也许并不黑orz】





	【盾冬】冰雪与灰烬

铁闸门被粗暴地拉开，铁门一下撞到墙上发出一声巨响。男人从外面闯进来，大衣领子被他拉起来盖过了大半张脸，还像畏寒一般把双手藏在袖子下。

房顶的吊灯在轻轻摇晃，灯光随着它的摆动时暗时亮。屋内靠墙竖立着几个陈列柜，柜子的透明玻璃门在铁门撞上墙壁时也前后晃动了几下，里面的瓶瓶罐罐发出了清脆的撞击声。男人大概也知道自己动作过于粗鲁，只敢小心翼翼地打量着屋内的情况。站在门口看着屋内的情况，似乎在担心里面的人会责备他。可里面的人只是转过身看着他，被白色口罩遮挡的半张脸看不清现在的表情，但光从那双弯起的眼睛看来并不像生气的样子。

穿着大衣的男人朝门外看了一眼，确认没有人跟踪，附近也没有可疑人物，才急急忙忙地关上门——在屋内人的注视下动作比开门时轻柔谨慎多了。

“早安啊，罗杰斯医生。”刚进门的男人看着正站在其中一个立柜前整理——或者在调配——药剂的金发男人，把头顶戴着的帽子摘下来，随手往墙上的挂钩上一套，又轻轻地把立起的衣领扯下来，把自己笑得好看的脸展示给对方。

这笑容里带着点讨好的意味，一看就知道他此行并不是单纯地为了做客串门。金发男人把手中的两个药瓶放回柜中，习惯性地把透明玻璃门拉上。就算正背对着来人，他也知道这小子正直勾勾地盯着柜子里的药剂看。罗杰斯不紧不慢地转过身，身上干净得发光的白袍随着他的动作而起伏，起了褶子。他轻轻地把它们抚平，一边淡淡地说：

“虽然我没有出门，但恐怕现在说‘早安’并不适当吧？”

“唔……嗯。”男人用缩进衣袖里的手抱在胸前，故作沉思地点了点头，又开始环顾四周，仿佛在寻找着什么。

“我以为你是来找我的，”罗杰斯医生失落地叹了口气，“巴基。”

对方那双蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看，从他的脸转移到他的手臂。巴基下意识地把手臂向下移动了一点，挡在自己身前像在防备着什么。

他跟罗杰斯相识并没有很长时间，交情说来也并不深。不过罗杰斯医生——以及他的助手詹姆斯——救过他的命，还不止一次；第一次也是在这样的机缘巧合见面的，不过他先认识的是穿得一身黑，还挂了一身枪支小刀的詹姆斯。巴基记得那时候自己跟史蒂夫执行任务，却被突然的爆炸冲散了，之后他被怪物袭击……

虽然到最后他还是勉强把那些东西都剿杀殆尽，但自己也受了重伤。巴基不知道他是怎么撑到詹姆斯发现自己的，他印象中自己也被怪物咬到了好几次，按照“病毒”的扩散速度，他本该在几小时内就被完全转化为怪物才是。如果不是因为彻底没了力气，巴基甚至想自我了断——他比谁都清楚史蒂夫对着“巴基”可下不去手。巴基担心史蒂夫会傻乎乎地任由变成怪物的自己张开嘴咬他——队伍里少了巴基不过是缺少了战斗力，少了史蒂夫……那可真是不堪设想。

意外的是他居然清醒过来了。当巴基睁开眼时，看到的是拿着针剂给他注射不明药剂的“护士”詹姆斯。他花费了很长时间才相信了这两个人——又或者他从来没有完全相信他们，不过是别无选择的情况下抓住了唯一的救命稻草。

“黑医生”罗杰斯和这地下诊所里唯一的“助手”——罗杰斯喜欢叫他“护士”——詹姆斯居然有办法从“病毒”手中救下他。罗杰斯说这只是“偶然”的，而且一次又一次地拒绝将“抗病毒”的药物交给巴基(他声称自己没有那种东西)，但这都丝毫不影响巴基和罗杰斯医生的“合作”。巴基会不定时地过来拿取各种需要的药品，而罗杰斯需要的是外面的“情报”。

实际上巴基并不知道罗杰斯想知道的究竟是什么，如果想知道病毒的情况、九头蛇控制区或是安全区的情况，他大可以让詹姆斯去：可别忘了詹姆斯能深入控制区把晕死过去的“感染者”带回安全区。巴基猜想罗杰斯提出那种“合作条件”不过是想让自己定期来找他，但……到底是为什么？

巴基看着罗杰斯的眼睛，有一瞬间居然觉得自己怀疑对方不怀好意是罪恶的。该死，这个男人和他认识的史蒂夫有着一模一样浅金色头发，连那双浅色的眼睛都几乎一模一样。巴基隐隐约约记得自己在某次“手术”中清醒过来，看到罗杰斯的眼睛也是海蓝色的——他还以为自己又梦见了史蒂夫，也不知道会不会说出了什么不该说的话。

不知道白色口罩下会不会是一张跟史蒂夫长得一模一样的脸。巴基觉得有些奇怪的不安，背后袭来的寒意让他不自觉地抖了抖。

“詹姆斯呢？”巴基勉强转过头，躲开罗杰斯的目光，“真难得他不在你身边。”

“啊，他在。”罗杰斯医生好像笑了一声，“只不过在睡觉而已，如果没必要还是不要打扰他为好。”

他说话的语气有点奇怪。巴基看着罗杰斯，却被对方的眼神搞得不好意思起来，不知怎的会想到史蒂夫——

操，他在胡思乱想什么。巴基掩饰一般抬起手在发烫的脸上胡乱地擦了一下，清了清嗓子：“他病了吗？现在可不是睡觉的好时间。”

“是吗？”罗杰斯似乎还在笑，“詹姆斯没有生病，只是昨晚太累了。”

“……”

该死，该死。巴基自暴自弃地把自己的脸擦得更烫，又觉得自己的反应太傻气，最后才慢慢地放下手，依旧抱在胸前，尴尬地咳了两声。

“……我是来取药的。”巴基扫了一眼满满当当的药柜，这些瓶瓶罐罐大多没有标记，或者是书上剪下来的字母拼成标签。罗杰斯不爱写字，詹姆斯甚至连话都不爱说，巴基有时觉得他们简直天生一对。但面对这些不知名的药品，如果要他自己去找的话，巴基根本就分辨不出哪些是治病救人的药，哪些是致命的毒。他向前走了两步，罗杰斯医生还站在原本的立柜前用蓝眼睛看着他。

“这回又要什么？”平平淡淡的语气，巴基听不出来对方是不是因为自己生硬突兀地转移话题而生气了。

他只好赔上笑脸，但罗杰斯又转过身背向他，好像不喜欢他那种虚假的笑容。巴基撇撇嘴，对着白色的医生袍不情不愿地说：“抑制剂。”

“什么？”罗杰斯推开柜门的手停了下来，转身看着巴基，眉心的深沟变得更加明显。

今天想到史蒂夫的次数太频繁了。巴基一边在心里暗自唾弃自己，又悄悄把揽在身前的手臂收紧了一些，一边装出若无其事的样子重复了一遍刚刚说的话。

罗杰斯皱起眉头静静地盯着巴基看。巴基猜不透他到底在看什么，还是说这个神秘的医生从他的脸上读出了什么。娜塔莎说过不止一次他把所有心事都写在脸上了，巴基现在才害怕她说的是真话。

“他对你做了什么？”罗杰斯的目光转向巴基挡在身前的双臂，贴在玻璃柜门上的手垂下来，似乎已经放弃了给巴基取药的打算。他又看着巴基的脸，那也许是审视的眼神，似乎还带着一闪而过的敌意。

“谁？”巴基下意识地倒退了一小步从衣袖里伸出的手轻轻搭在腹部，语速快得几乎要飞起来，“只是备用，也许你还能给我一点别的什么药，市面上搞不到的那些。也不一定是我需要，说不定其他人也——”

“我知道了。”罗杰斯皱紧眉头，蓝眼睛又扫了一下巴基，转身走向另一边的立柜，“但你得用什么东西来交换。”

什么东西。

巴基非但没有放松下来，身体反而更加绷紧。他并不知道罗杰斯究竟需要什么，虽然每一次过来“诊所”都能用一些普通的、众所周知的伤亡报告糊弄过去，但他每一次都会皱着眉听着，似乎对这些毫无新意消息没有兴趣，而且十分不满。

“说实话，你究竟想知道什么？”巴基忍不住问。

“随便，你觉得有价值的情报都可以。”罗杰斯把手伸向立柜顶层，从最里面拿出一个深色的玻璃瓶，轻轻摇动时瓶子里的药物发出了细微的声响。

“九头蛇入侵了D区的安全系统。”巴基想了想最近的报告内容，“D区外围有发现‘病毒’扩散的迹象。”

“嗯。”罗杰斯把药瓶放在办公桌上，眼睛只盯着瓶子。巴基分明看到他皱起了眉。

“你想知道什么？”巴基拿起瓶子时，罗杰斯并没有制止，甚至没有抬起头看他，“除了神盾局的机密以外，你应该有更加具体的——”

“如果我说，”罗杰斯抬起头，又弯起了眼睛，“我只是想听听你的声音呢？”

“我并没有在跟你开玩笑——”

“我也是。”罗杰斯拉开椅子坐下来，双手托着下巴看着巴基，“我一直都跟你说，我需要的是‘对你来说最重要’的，又或者‘你认为最有价值’的。你知道我指的是什么。”

那双蓝色的眼睛静静地看着他。

巴基把手中地瓶子转了转，在和这个男人对视总让他想到正在基地里忙个不停的史蒂夫。他实在不知道罗杰斯指的是什么，但被那双跟他偷偷爱着的男人相似到极点的眼睛盯着看时会让他觉得越发心虚。巴基低下头，看着手上深色的药瓶。瓶子发出轻微的响声，他想透过深褐色的玻璃看看里面的颗粒，却在玻璃上看见了自己。

巴基好像瞬间明白了罗杰斯想知道的是什么。

他抬起头，看到罗杰斯依旧这样盯着他，等着他开口。

“我想知道关于那个人的事，”罗杰斯淡淡地开口，“不过无所谓，如果是你的话，就算不说也能把想要的东西带走。”

“我不会告诉你的。”巴基犹豫着要不要把东西还回去。他太需要这个了，而一时半会却没有办法从其他渠道得到；罗杰斯这里是最容易得到所有“违禁药品”的，但……他怎么可能出卖史蒂夫？

罗杰斯耸耸肩。

“我说你可以带走它，”医生看起来不像在说反话，“我用不着这东西。你需要的话可以把所有的都拿走。”

“我说了不是我——”巴基慌张起来。他不知道罗杰斯究竟知道了什么，又知道了多少。该死，他才想起来是这个医生救了他，在他昏迷期间一定是做过了什么检查。但……不对，巴基摸了摸腹部，他还能感受到，罗杰斯并没有对他做手脚，起码这件事上没有。

“我不在乎谁需要，你想要的东西都可以拿走。”

巴基匆匆忙忙地把抑制剂塞进口袋里，像他来时那样粗暴莽撞地开门，急切地逃离这个小房间。


End file.
